Friends or Partners?
by Eptastic Girl
Summary: "When we take over the world…you won't leave me, will you?" Antasma finds Cackletta out on a stormy night. What is she doing there?


_If you ship Cacktasma, clap your hands! *Claps*_

_Yeah, I have no regrets on this. This was a gift for one of my RP partners, thebatkingantasma, and one of their RP partners, thecacklingbeanwitch._

Warning: OOCness ahead and my horrible attempts at shipping.

* * *

"Vu in their right minds vould go out in this veather? SKREEECH!"

Antasma walked, or rather, he floated, out from his castle, umbrella in hand. One of his bat minions told him that they saw a dark figure sitting out in the rain. Being curious, the bat king decided to go and find out who this mysterious person was, and why in the world they were sitting out in the middle of a storm.

It was raining at a moderate pace, so fortunately, there was no wind, thunder, or lightning just yet. Once he reached where the minion said they saw the figure, he looked around. He didn't see anyone; the minion was probably seeing things. He was about to turn back when he heard a twig snap. Whirling back around, he floated to where he heard the sound from, careful not to make sounds of his own.

"Is anyone there? SCREEEP!" he called. No answer came, but he knew someone was there.

"You haff until thee count of three before—"

"No need, Antasma; it's only me."

He stopped as he saw Cackletta reveal herself. She looked as if she had been there for a long while, because she was soaking wet to the bone.

"Cackletta?" he said. "Vut are you doing here? SKREEP! Not that I haff a problem vith that, just…vhy are you out in this veather? You vill catch a cold this vay!"

"Aw, I would have been fine!" she snapped, which surprised him. It started raining harder to the point of pouring, and Antasma could have sworn he heard thunder in the distance. He sighed.

"Come vith me," he said, leading her back to the castle. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her shiver slightly. He took off his cloak and put it around her wordlessly. The beanish witch barely mumbled her thanks before she pulled it tighter around her; to be honest, she was cold, and she was tired. All she wanted to do right now was to sleep; sleep until she wasn't tired anymore.

So wrapped up in her thoughts, Cackletta didn't realize that they had reached his castle already. Antasma opened the door for her, letting her inside. She took off his cloak, grinning slightly.

"Heh. I got your cloak all wet; sorry, batsy." He narrowed his eyes at the nickname she gave him, not liking it one bit.

"It is vine, SKREEK!; I haff plenty ov others." He took the soaking wet piece of clothing, and led her down a hallway."Are you hungry?"

"Eh, not really." She shrugged.

"Very well, then." He opened a door they stopped in front of. It was a guest room, which looked like any regular bedroom; there was a bed, a nightstand, a door connecting to a bathroom, two windows, and a desk with a chair. She floated inside, sitting on the bed.

"Iv there is anything you need, my room is across thee hallway," he said, going to close the door. Before he left, he looked back to see her look out the window. She seemed…upset about something. Knowing Cackletta, she'd just snap, so he left it alone and began to walk away.

"When we take over the world…you won't leave me, will you?"

That made him stop. She was looking at him. The nature of the question was odd, but it was serious, like she needed the reassurance he wouldn't leave her.

"Ov course not! SKREEEP! Vhy vould you ever think that?"

"No reason; just wondering."

And she left it at that. Antasma dwelled on her question for a bit. Why would she have asked such an odd thing? He closed her door and walked into his own room, and as he did, the same question went through his mind; would he leave her? He didn't want to admit it, but he feared being abandoned or betrayed again.

And just for the night, the two villains questioned their relationship; simple partners or actual friends? Or…maybe it went deeper than that.

Any thoughts of the latter were immediately abandoned. Neither had the time to bother with a relationship.

Friends.

That's what they were…for now.

* * *

_I SHIP SHAMELESSLY._

_Review if you want a sequel to this, because I have a whole Antasma-centric story in the works! If you want to find out more about it, go on tumblr and track the tag _projectvivalabatking.

_Catch you later, guys!_


End file.
